Illegal Love
by ChainGangsHottie
Summary: A 14 year old girl goes to an autogragh signing, Only to find love in San Diego's own Rey Mysterio
1. Meeting the superstars

Illegal Love

**Plot: A young 14 year old girl goes to a autograph signing at WWE's arena Madison Square Garden only to find love with San Diego California's own Rey Mysterio.**

**A/N: I dont own the wrestlers only Georgia and her friends and family. Angie (Rey's real life wife) does NOT exist in this fan fiction. Anyway on with the story.**

"Sam I am so excited."A very bouncy Georgia Brookfield whispered to her friend Sam Derigo. "I will finally meet the wrestlers."She said as she walked onto the plane after Sam. Georgia had long blonde hair and blue eyes with glasses. She wore a Rey Mysterio top, jeans and some black boxing boots. She had a tan, a nice enough body.

"Georgia shut up please."Sam said holding his ears as he tried to block the sound of his best friends voice out of his head. "Look I know you want to meet them but shut up for once."He said as they sat down and relaxed in her chair. She listened her her MP3 while Sam read his book.

**3 Hours Later...**

"Sam wake up."She whispered as she nudged him and he woke up. "We're here."She whispered again as she walked out to the ground then walked to the limo with there names on them. Sam got in and Georgia followed with a grin. She was finally going to meet the man of her dreams, Rey Mysterio.

**At the signing**

"Hello."Rey Mysterio said from behind his mask. "What do you have for me to sign?"He asked her as Georgia put 2 posters of him on the desk, His DVD and a copy of WrestleMania 21. "Who is this for?"He asked as Georgia told him her name.

"Hey want to go out someday like for something to eat?"He asked as he looked at at her with hopeful eyes.

Georgia got nervous and shook her head. "No sorry."She said and looked away, She didn't know what to say.

"Why not?"Rey asked as he looked at her confused at why she didn't want to go.

"Cause I'm 14."She said and walked off without her stuff, Leaving Sam behind to do his stuff. She ran into the toilets and cried heavily.

"Hey did you see a girl blonde with blue eyes?"Sam asked and Rey nodded. "Yeah she went that way."He said as Sam ran off and Rey sighed, He knew it already, He loved Georgia, He wasn't going to let age get in the way.

"Georgia Leanne Brookfield where in the world are you."Sam shouted as he heard crying. He followed the crying and saw her there with tears rolling down her cheeks. "What the fuck happened to you?"He asked as he leant by her. "Sam I love him."She sobbed and Sam nodded hugging Georgia softly.

Sam took her back to the hotel they were staying at. "Georgia you going to tell me whats wrong?"He asked. "Or do I have to beat it out of you?"He added as Georgia smiled lightly.

"I was talking to Rey and he asked me to go out with him sometime, I told him I was 14 and ran off, He looked sort of hopefull."She said as Sam shook his head. "Georgia go out with him for one night, Look your 15 in two weeks so go out with him, I got asked out by someone."He said as Georgia looked up at him. "Who?"She asked and Sam took a deep breath. "Brock Lesnar."He said and Georgia fell about laughing.

The phone rang and Georgia picked it up. "Hello?"She asked. "Hello this is Vince McMahon."The voice said and Georgia's mouth dropped.

(To be continued, Lovely cliffhanger, In this story Reys wife and kids dont exist, The draft doesn't exist so everyone is on the same shows)

(Anyone see Raw, Matt Hardy is back, Read and Review please. Thanks I am out, Tammy)


	2. Dating the 619

"Hello Vince."Georgia said as she shook hands with the chairman and then in came Rey. They locked eyes before Rey looked away and sat down. "Now Georgia you will be Reys Valet."Vince said as Georgia choked on the coke she was drinking.

"What?"She asked as Rey looked happy. He was going to work with the cute girl he had met 2 weeks before. Georgia was 15 now so she stood up and nodded. "I'm going to meet everyone."She said and walked out. Sam walked past and Georgia nearly went pale at the sight, Sam was kissing his new boyfriend, Brock Lesnar. "Oh god you two get a room."Georgia said as Sam moaned Brocks name as Brock touched his hip.

Rey walked out. "Ummm Georgia about the last time we met."He started but was cut off with a kiss on the lips from Georgia. "Dont worry."She said and Rey nodded. "Want to go out with me?"He asked and she nodded.He wasn't wearing his mask so the blush was evident. "I've always wanted to kiss you."She said as she smiled and Stacy and Torrie started to sing "Rey and Georgie sitting in the tree."Georgia glared as they laughed. She had got to know the 2 blondes through Sam's boyfriend, Brock. It was SummerSlam.When Lita walked past Georgia and the 2 blonde Divas coughed out quite loudly. "Slut." When Lita was gone Georgia giggled.

"That was brilliant."Came a voice. All 3 Divas looked over and saw none other than the blonde Canadian Trish Stratus. "Hey Trish."Torrie said with a smile and they sat down on a bench. "So whats been going on?"Trish asked as she drank some water. "Oscar got a girlfriend."Stacy said as Georgia smiled. "Georgia your dating Oscar? As in Rey Mysterio?"Trish asked and Georgia nodded as Trish squealed and hugged her. "Cant breath."Came Georgia's voice and she let her go as Georgia gasped for breath. "You have got to go on a date."She said as she started to play with Georgia's hair as Georgia hit her away and looked down.

Later on it was Rey Mysterio vs Johnny Nitro from MNM. Rey's music hit and she came out. She wore a Rey Mysterio top with it cut above her stomach and no sleeves, Her bottom half was a black mini skirt that would put Stacy Keibler to shame. Rey had his 619 cam so Georgia blew a kiss into it when it landed on her. Her sandals were high heeled and blue.

"Being accompanied to the ring by Georgia, From San Diego California weighing in at 165 pounds, Rey Mysterio."They crowd screamed as Rey got into the ring Georgia climbed the stairs and entered the ring like Stacy.

It was halfway through the match and Rey was loosing to Johnny. Georgia looked around and saw Melina was nowhere to be found so she got up on the apron and wiggled her ass, Distracting Johnny and made him look. Rey got up and started to pound into him as he did that he got the upper hand and got the 619 on him and won the match. Georgia got into the ring and jumped on him and kissed him, Getting an uproar from the crowd.

They got backstage and walked to the locker. Rey looked at her and kissed her softly. She slipped his top off as she kissed him passionately and they moved to the couch. They were both naked by the time they got to the couch. Rey looked at her and smiled as she nodded and he slipped his rock hard cock in her. "Oh Rey."She moaned out as the slight pain left her body and she closed her eyes as Rey bit and sucked her neck lightly. Soon her played with her breasts and started to move faster as Georgia put her arms round his neck and moaned louder. Rey started to grunt her name. She was close and so was he.

Rey picked up the speed and that caused Georgia to scream out his name and Rey groaned loudly as they came with eachother. "OH REY."Georgia screamed as Rey cried out. "OH GEORGIA."They collapsed on the couch and breathed heavily as someone knocked on the door.

"Hello?"Rey said as he was still in Georgia. "Have you seen Georgia?"Stacy and Torrie called through. Both of them cursed as they got up and cleaned up then got dressed fast and Georgia opened the door. "Yes?"She asked as she was certain her body was in shock. She had lost her virginity to none other that Rey Mysterio.

Later that night Rey and Georgia was in their hotel room they had rented. "Oh Rey thats it."She moaned as Rey pumped in and out of her, They had been making love for round 15 minutes and they were both close. Rey moaned out as Georgia started to move with him and then he rubbed his thumb across her clit and that caused both of them to cum.

They smiled as they lay down and turned on the TV. Both of them smelt of cum and sex. Rey got up and went to have a shower as Georgia turned on Summerslam and smiled at the way she wiggled her ass. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

The next day she went to the gym to see Johnny Nitro there. She tried to ignore him but he walked up behind her. "Hello."He said as he touched her breast. "Fuck off."She spat at him as she slapped him and walked off. She was fuming. "How dare he touch me."She shouted as she walked up and walked into the hotel room. "Whats up?"Rey asked as she turned. "Johnny Nitro touched my breast."That simple sentence got him angry and he walked out to find Johnny smiling. Rey jumped on him and punched him hard. "Leave my girl alone."He shouted as he walked off.

(To be continued, You will find out more about Georgia.)


End file.
